


Fair Fun

by Rainyhart



Series: Eat Well and Also Often [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainyhart/pseuds/Rainyhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes for the food, Castiel goes for the games. It works out for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Fun

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet idea I came up with several months ago but didn't actually write until just recently

“If you aren’t going to share could you at least hurry up so I could play a game before the sun goes down?” Castiel glares at Dean across the picnic table.

“What?”

Cas sighs. “The only reason I came here was to play games Dean.”

“Right, and I came for the food.”

“Yes, but we’ve been here for two-,”

“Three.”

“Three hours, and all you’ve done is make the cashiers at the food vendors hate you.”

Dean grins. “You really think they’re mad?”

“Eat your corndog, Dean” Cas kicks at Dean’s shoe playfully, holding back a smile.

“Alright,” He takes a bite. “So we’ve hit funnel cakes, sweet potato fries, fried oreos—…damn that was good,” Dean pauses to swallow. “What else? Those steak-on-a-stick things? Yeah, that was-,”

“So good you had to eat four of them?”

Dean shrugs. “Well, hey. Point is, tank’s gotta get filled up at some point and we haven’t reached the pie shack yet so we go there next and you conquer the games on the way back how bout’ it?”

This time Cas smirks. “You’re up for all that walking?”

“Maybe in a minute or ten.”

Cas gets up and moves to Dean’s side of the picnic table while he stares warily in the distance.

“I think I over-did it on that last corn-dog,” Dean breathes when Cas brings his shirt up off of his heaving belly.

“I think you over-did it much before that,” He rubs small circles over the skin making Dean groan. “And yet you still want pie.”

Dean swallows a belch, “Hell yeah I still want pie.”

Cas gently wraps his arms around Dean and places a kiss on the side of his neck before pulling away. “Are you sure you have enough room?”

“Always,” Dean reaches down and undoes his jean’s button for what Cas assumes is the hundredth time that day, letting his belly fall forward as Dean parts his legs for room. “Just need a refill on beer and we’re golden.”

“On the way,” Cas promises, going back to playing with the weight of Dean’s belly while he smiles at an appalled couple walking by. “God, Dean you’re something.”

“Fat and packed full of greasy fried foods?”

“That,” Cas pokes his middle teasingly, “And amazing.”

“Damn straight,” Dean catches Cas’ lips for a kiss, “Alright, c’mon – let you watch me devour me some pie.”

“And?”

Dean sighs, “And then I’ll watch you win a ton of games.”

Cas smirks, “Damn straight.”


End file.
